Lover's Nightmare
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Updated 5/14/02 HIGH CYE TORTURE FIC! YAOI! Kento and Cye are deeply in love. And everything is fairy tell perfect. *fairy tail music stops* YEH RIGHT! Dais goes back to Talpa in return for someone who loves him no matter wot. Who is that person?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~~  
  
Hey guys. Wot's up. ^_^ I have two yaoi stories just like lying around.  
  
The only thing is there will be no sex in mine. And my pairing will always be the same.  
  
Cye/Kento, Rowen/Sage, Mia/Ryo. Um…I will be the first to admit that I'm not that good at writing yaoi, but I shore will give it a try.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was around 10 'o clock and all the Ronins were half-asleep.  
  
Mia laughed to herself at the sight on Kento and Cye. Kento was stretched out over a bean bag chair with Cye snoring softly on his stomach. Rowen was lying against Sage, who had his arms around the archer. Ryo was on the floor cuddled up against White Blaze.  
  
Mia got up from where she was sitting and turned the TV off. Then she headed over to Kento and shook him gently.  
  
He awoke with a start. "Wha?" Kento asked softly.  
  
"Shh…Kento..Be careful Cye is laying on you. Don't wake him."  
  
Kento nodded and sat up carefully. Cye slid down and ended up leaning against Kento still fast asleep. "I'm going to take little one upstairs, good night."  
  
"Good night Kento." Mia then moved over and woke up Sage who carried Rowen to bed.  
  
Mia was about to wake Ryo when Sage came back, "Mia don't, he's finally asleep. I'll take him."  
  
In Kento and Cye's room..  
  
Kento sat Cye down on the bed accidently waking the youngest Ronin up. "Kento? Wot's going on"  
  
"Shh. Just hold up your arms love." Kento pulled Cye's shirt off and pants then put Cye's pj's on.  
  
Cye fell over snoring softly.  
  
"I feel like I'm putting one of my baby sisters to bed." Kento laughed softly pulling Cye back up and pulling back the covers then letting him fall back. "You are so cute love." He bent down and kissed Cye on the forehead. "Love you."  
  
Cye faintly responded, "Love you to.."  
  
Kento after changing into his pjs climbed in beside Cye and pulled his lover close falling asleep.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~  
  
Wot did you think so far?  
  
~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
  
Another chapter, in this one it starts bringing out the plot.  
  
~~~~  
  
In the middle of the night Kento awoke to Cye crying out.  
  
"Cye love, wake up."  
  
"No..No you can't take him."  
  
Kento took Cye in his arms and shook him, "Love, wake up."  
  
Cye awoke with a gasp sweat running down his skin, "Kento?" The British Ronin looked around seemingly scared out of his mind, "Where are you?" He groped in the dark for his boy friend feeling nothing. "KENTO!"  
  
"It's ok I am right here." Kento pulled Cye close. He noted how fast Cye's heart was pumping.  
  
Cye started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks in a steady fall, "Oh love it was horrible. HebeatyouandtookyouawayfrommeandIcouldn'tsaveyou…"  
  
Even though all of Cye's words were slurred from sleep, Kento caught most of it. He started to rock Cye, "It's ok. I'm here, unharmed, and well. I'm not going any where."  
  
Cye cried himself back to sleep.  
  
Soon Kento heard soft snores coming from the British Ronin.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Yes..this is going to be like my newer Ronin stories. 0_0; Short Chapters. I'm sorry but it's just easier for me. Besides..^.- It makes my stories more interesting right?  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled Ronin Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Firestorm if you are reading this pleeeeaaassee think up a title.  
  
You are so good at that. *Begs* Please. I'll give you credit.  
  
You've helped me out so much, thank you.  
  
^_^ Or I will take any one's suggestions. I just know she is really good at it.  
  
Any way I'll stop yacking. Here is the third chapter.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kento sat there holding Cye. Every once in awhile Cye would shake and cling on to him. ::I wonder why he keeps having these dreams?::  
  
::Hey is Cye alright?:: It was Ryo.  
  
::Yeah, I think so. Man..I don't think I've ever seen him this scared before.:: Kento replied.  
  
::I hope it isn't Dais again.:: Rowen chimed in.  
  
It was obvious by now that the other three Ronin's had been awaken by Cye's shouts.  
  
::Hey where is Dais anyway? I didn't see him at dinner..::  
  
::He is supposed to be in his room asleep.::  
  
Sage sweat dropped, ::I know that Pyro.::  
  
::I'll go check.::  
  
::No Kento. You stay with Cye. He might need you.::  
  
::Ryo is right Kento, stay with Cye. He might wake up again.::  
  
:::Fine but if it's Dais let me punish him. This isn't fair to Cye if he's mad at me let him. But he doesn't need to bring it out on Cye. Not in his dreams any way.::  
  
::I agree this has ta stop. Yesterday, Cye wanted me to stay in the kitchen while he cooked dinner. He said he didn't feel safe. Tat's not right. Not even feeling safe in your own house.::  
  
::Guys Cye is going at it again. Go check out Dais and let me know asap.::  
  
Kento pulled Cye as close to him as he could get him. "It's ok I'm here."  
  
"Kento make these dreams stop. Pleeease."  
  
"I wish I could love. But I can't. I wish you weren't having these dreams. But you are and I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I know..but their so scary.."  
  
::That's it.:: Kento got up and carried Cye to the den and turned on the stereo. It played the sounds of the sea. ::This normally calms him down.::  
  
After about an hour Cye had calmed down.  
  
"Cye you feel any better?" Kento asked letting his grip on his lover go a little limp.  
  
Cye nodded but still clung to Kento.  
  
Then Rowen came running in. "Dais isn't there. Cale said that he saw him before he went to bed."  
  
"Wonderful.." Remarked the bearer of Hardrock.  
  
"Wot's going on? Wot are you two talking about?"  
  
Kento looked down at the small boy in his arms. "Cye you don't worry about a thing." He lifted Cye's head to where he was eye to eye with Cye's sea green eyes, "I'm going to be here to protect you no matter what." Leaning closer he kissed Cye's forehead then kissed both his cheeks. Kento then finished with giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
In response Cye put his arms around Kento's neck and buried his head in Kento's muscular chest and whispered in a shakey voice, "Thank's love."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~~  
  
Yuck..ick…eww…that was the mushiest chapter of any of my stories that I have ever written. 0_0; Ew. I never write mushy junk. Oh well. I'll tell you now that is going to be the mushiest chapter. I think.  
  
*still grossed out that she actually wrote that * Ew.gross..I broke my vow…Ew..never wanna do that again.  
  
~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Ronin Warrior Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Wow..here is the fourth chapter…with..uh..oh gee about 29 more on the way. O.o;  
  
~~~  
  
A big explosion came and it knocked over the front door.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Look! I don't believe it. It's Dais."  
  
"That's right silly Ronin. Now hand over Torrent."  
  
"Why do you want Cye?" asked Rowen.  
  
Dais cackled, "Because he will he will be a good help to Talpa. So hand over the boy and I won't have to kill you."  
  
"I don't think so. Arma of Starta Dao Shiock." Rowen shouted calling on his armor.  
  
"Cye don't worry, he won't take you. I won't let him." Kento pulled Cye closer.  
  
Rowen stood in front of both of his friends, "Kento call on yo arma an' get Cye outta 'ere."  
  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK DAO GI!"  
  
Rowen turned to Cye, "You'll have a bettah chance ah survivin' if ya call on yo subarma."  
  
Cye nodded, "I'll do more than that. ARMOR OF TORRENT DAO SHIN!"  
  
"Perfect. Now just come with me and no one will get hurt."  
  
"No Way! I'll never come with you as long as I live." Cye glared. His eyes were still red from crying, but you could tell he was mad.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Dais pulled out his weapon (o.O; Ack….I don't know wot his weapon is called so forgive me. Gomen Nasi), "WEB OF DECEPTION"  
  
Cye's body wouldn't move. His eyes widened as the attack got closer.  
  
"CYE RUN!!" Kento watched in horror as Cye just stood there.  
  
"RUN!!"  
  
Kento didn't wait and started running towards Cye.. "I've got to save him."  
  
~~~  
  
Ok..a cliff hanger..can ya handle it?  
  
~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled Yaoi Ronin Warriors  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~  
  
If you can't tell this story sounds kinda of childish in writing style anyway.  
  
The Cause: I wrote it in 8th grade. 0_0;  
  
Hehe..enjoy…  
  
~~~~  
  
Kento ran and covered Cye's body, shielding him from the attack. ::Oh God it hurts..::  
  
"KENTO!!!!" Cye gently pushed Kento's unconsious body over beside him, "Dais stop this madness."  
  
"Why should I Torrent? I see no logical reason in stopping." ::He's so beautiful when he's sad. He'll be mine soon. All mine for the taking..:: Dais gave a quiet smile knowing that Cye was going to be his.  
  
"Be..because I love him. I don't know wot Talpa has promised you in return for working for him, but it must have been good." Cye stood there with tears streaming down his cheeks as his temper rose. "Why?" He asked quietly again.  
  
"He promised me a lover who would love me for who I am and not my past self. Is that so bad?"  
  
Rowen nodded pushing Cye behind him, "It is when it involves kidnapping my frien' for Talpa."  
  
Dais sneered, "I've had enough of you blue boy. Prepare to die."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
I love making these chapters so short. ^_^' Don't know why though.  
  
Probably because it torture's the people who reads them.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled Ronin Warriors Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok I have found three more yaoi stories that I have written and for those who like my regular RW stories I have 2 or 3 more coming. One is an idea Fire Storm gave me. It's called the Lost Prince, but that will come after I finish the two before it: The Changes in Life, and Birthday. All of course are Cye Torture. ^_^;. Oh yeah and please don't worry about me only writing yaoi stories. Because I'm not like that. I just wanted to get some stories that I had lying around on my desk posted. And these new ones happened to be yaoi.  
  
Enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~~~~  
  
"WEB OF…"  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
Sage and Ryo stood there, ready for battle in full armor.  
  
"You're not going to touch him web brains." Ryo locked his swords together and held them over his head then pulling them down fast, "FLARE UP NOW!!!!!" Ryo's blast of fire burned the webs that held Kento to where he could struggle out.  
  
"KENTO!" Cye ran over to Kento who was just as happy to see his love.  
  
"Cye!" cried Kento as he picked Cye up and swung him around.  
  
"Oh just make me sick! WEB OF DECEPTION!" The webs wrapped themselves around the rejoicing couple. "Two for the price of one."  
  
"Let's form the inferno."  
  
"Wisdom!"  
  
"Life"  
  
"Justice"  
  
"Trust.."  
  
"ARMOR OF INFERNO!!" Yelled Ryo as the power hit him. When he was done he put his swords over his head and brought them down fast, "RAGE OF INFERNO!!"  
  
Dais dodged the attack and the attack hit Cye and Kento.  
  
"CYE! KENTO! NOOOO!!"  
  
"I'll leave you for now Ronins. I'll be back later." Then Dais disappeared.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~  
  
Sorry for the long delay.  
  
~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
I'm not even half done with this one.  
  
0_0;  
  
~~~  
  
Ryo still in the white armor ran over to the two unconscious Ronins. Cye was on top of Kento and was breathing heavily. Ryo undid the webbings and checked for pulses.  
  
"How are they?" asked Rowen weakly from where he was laying.  
  
"They're still alive. Cye is barely. I think he got the full force of the attack." Replied Ryo.  
  
"Ryo power down. If not we can't help."  
  
Ryo nodded and willed the white armor away.  
  
When Kento got his powers back he started moving, "Cye? You ok man?" Kento tried to sit up but Sage pushed him back down.  
  
"Careful Kento."  
  
"Guys we need ta get Cye ta a doc. He's got a lotta burns." Rowen winced as Cye's sub-armor disappeared, "Look his sub-arma is disappearin'  
  
Cye's body was covered in 2nd & 3rd degree burns. It seemed that there wasn't one spot on Cye's body not covered in a burn.  
  
"Rowen go get the first aid kid and fast." Sage knelt down beside the unconscious Ronin.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
I do like to make these chapters short don't I? ^_^'  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled Yaoi  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Rowen came back and helped Sage treat the burns. The medication woke Cye up and he started crying out.  
  
Ryo moved over and held Cye as carefully as he could. "Owww…stop..that hurts.." cried Cye.  
  
Ryo rocked him back and forth, "It's ok Cye…shh..don't cry.."  
  
"Ryo…wher's Kento?" sobbed Cye.  
  
Ryo looked over to where Kento was resting. Then he turned back to Cye, "Sage you guys almost done?"  
  
"What do you think? Cye has a lot of burns. Sage is healin' as many as he can. But he should be ok."  
  
Ryo nodded, "Cye..Kento is resting… He and you got quite a beating and I'm sorry." Ryo took Cye's hand in his squeezing it tightly.  
  
Cye looked up and saw tears starting to form in Ryo's eyes. "Don't cry it wasn't your fault Ryo. You didn't know that Dais was that quick none of us did."  
  
"But I shouldn't have used the inferno's power when Dais was around the both of you."  
  
"SAGE!!" Kento caught the blonde warrior as he fell back. "You ok man?"  
  
"Just weak…" mumbled Sage as he shook his head to get rid of the spots in his eyes.  
  
Cye looked around and saw what looked like to be Kento sitting up. "Kento?" This healing stuff that Sage was doing was making him weak as a kitten.  
  
Kento heard Cye and walke dover to him, "Yeah love it's me."  
  
Rowen got up, "That's all we can do now."  
  
Ryo looked Rowen in the eye, "What? He still has burns that aren't medicated yet."  
  
"Yeah I know. Tat's what worries me. We're clean outta medication."  
  
"We have to do something." Ryo's face lit up, "I know. I'll go to the store and get some more."  
  
"But Ryo it's 3:00 a.m. There probably ain't a store tat's open."  
  
"But we have to try Ro we can't just leave Cye's burns open. They could catch an infection and then make Cye sick. I won't let that happen." Ryo argued.  
  
Rowen finally gave up and sighed, "Fine we'll go see."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
Hope ya like it.  
  
~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Love War  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
Here is chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
"So what are we going to do until they get back with the stuff?" Kento asked.  
  
"I guess make him comferable." Sage replied he stood up and went to get a blanket and pillow off the couch. When he came back Kento gently lifted Cye's head to where he could put the pillow underneath his head. Then Sage covered the British boy up with the blanket.  
  
Kento held Cye's hand as Sage tried to heal the really bad burns with his gift. The Warrior of Hardrock noticed that Cye and Sage were really getting drained.  
  
  
  
Sage would heal and Cye would give as much energy as possible until he could give no more. Then they would both rest and start all over again.  
  
Kento finally decided to try and give Cye energy, he closed his eyes and transferred as much as he could. After an hour most of the bad burns were healed.  
  
Sage looked down at Cye, fear began to grow in his mind. Cye was breathing hard and sweating. ::Great..the infections have started…::  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW THEN!!  
  
~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Love War  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Here is chapter 10..this story isn't even half finished. I thought it was but then I read to the end of wot I had written in 8th grade and found out that I hadn't even come close to finishing it. 0_0; Oi, which means I have to write more.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ryo, we've been out here searching for an open store for overah an hourah. What if tha infections have already started?"  
  
Ryo ignored Rowen, Cye was not going to get sick, he wasn't going to let him. "Look that one is open." Ryo jumped out of the jeep not even giving Rowen time to stop the car.  
  
After Rowen turned the car off he hopped out and ran in. Ryo was already at the counter. "What do you mean you can't sell medicine to me?"  
  
"Just like I said sir, you are to young."  
  
"To buy medical supplies?" Ryo was about ready to smack this guy. Cye could be dieing for all he knew.  
  
"Ryo calm down. Look sir our friend is at home with horrible burns. If he doesn't get this medicine quick he'll die." Rowen put a hand on Ryo's shoulder stopping the Warrior of Wildfire from scorching the clerk.  
  
"That is no concern of mine. Now please get out of here." The clerk turned his back for a second. He turned back around to see money on the counter and a note,  
  
:Thanks dude!::  
  
"WHY YOU!!" The clerk ran out the door but he was to late.  
  
Ryo waved goodbye as Rowen drove off. "BYE BYE!!"  
  
"Do you think that was right?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Yup. I mean dude we paid him."  
  
"Ya got ah point."  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Like? Please….REVIEW!!  
  
~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Love War  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~  
  
Ok…^_^ *smiles drunkenly * Never eat Pixi Stix and watch three hours of Batman…*laughs and eats more * You'll be totally insane!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
*falls over spilling sugar everywhere * Here have some sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
"Cye what's the matter?"  
  
Cye closed his eyes weakly to try and get rid of the headache, "I don't feel to good.."  
  
Kento put his hand against Cye's forehead, "Hmm you feel warm.."  
  
"What's wrong Kento?" Sage looked up from the paper he was reading.  
  
"It's Cye, Sage look at him, man! He looks horrible."  
  
"It's the infections, they've started." Sage replied quietly closing the paper and moving to where he was kneeling beside the two.  
  
"It's cold.." Cye murmured weakly.  
  
"Don't let him fall asleep." Sage commanded, "If we do, we could lose him."  
  
Kento nodded shaking Cye slightly, "Stay awake little buddy."  
  
"Let me sleep…I'm tired.." Cye groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep. One to Five minutes of sleep sounded like heaven right now.  
  
"NO! You aren't going to sleep!!" Kento yelled. Kento didn't want to lose his best friend. When he saw Cye's scared face looking up at him he sighed tiredly, "Little buddy listen, if you fall asleep you might die. You don't want that do you?"  
  
"Kento, how are we going to keep him awake."  
  
Kento looked up to Sage in disbelief, "You're the doctor man, I don't know. I …uh..guess keep him awake by..uh makin' him talk?"  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"Um.." Kento thought for a minute about Cye's hobbies, "Cye, tell us how to cook your favorite food."  
  
Sage nodded, "Yes Cye, tell us, I've always wanted to know." ::Guys hurry up the infections have started…::  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
Like? *giggles not able to stop * Pl..please..review!!!!!!!!!! *falls over majorly hyper* BURT WARD ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Lover's Nightmare  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~  
  
I named it Lover's Nightmare for a friend, *wink wink * she knows who she is.  
  
~~~  
  
::Guys Hurry up the infections have started.:: Rowen looked over to Ryo. "Did ya hear that Ryo?"  
  
"Yeh dude I did! We'd better hurry."  
  
When Ryo and Rowen got back they walked in and saw Kento holding Cye up and Sage asking him questions. "So how long does it stay in the oven again?"  
  
"…40..m..minutes…"  
  
"Sage we can't keep this up forever," Kento looked down and noticed that Cye was drifting off again, "Oh no you don't. STAY AWAKE!"  
  
"Kento they're back!" Sage exclaimed relieved to see his friends back.  
  
Ryo knelt down beside his two friends followed by Rowen, "How is Cye doing?"  
  
"He's got a high fever, chills and keeps forgetting where he is…" Kento was worried, Cye was getting worse.  
  
Sage closed his eyes checking his own energy force..::a few more minutes and I should be strong enough to heal Cye…just hope he lasts that long…::  
  
Rowen uncovered Cye and started bandaging again. "Hey, I wonder why Dais wanted Cye? I thought they had given up on 'im. Especially since that last beating they had…"  
  
Ryo shrugged, "Who knows Rowen."  
  
Sage looked up in surprise, "Wait! Dais said that his reward is some one who loves him as he is now and not his past self…right?" Sage didn't let anyone answer, "What if that person was Cye?"  
  
"Yea' only problem 'I what if Cye didn' love him? What if Cye loved Kento more…"  
  
"Then there would be a fight…Me against Dais.." Replied Kento..he finally understood what was going on.  
  
"Exactly." Rowen crossed his arms, "A fight to see who would keep Cye…"  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Lover's Nightmare  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~  
  
Here is the 13th chapter. This is the last chapter that I have typed up. So I am going to have to start writing again.  
  
~~~  
  
It took forever to get the bandages on and it didn't help that every five minutes someone had to nudge Cye to wake him up.  
  
Finally Sage knew that his energy was back, "Move out of the way."  
  
"What? Sage you can't you're too weak."  
  
Sage shook his head, "No I'm not. I been replenishing my energy for awhile. Now move out of the way."  
  
Kento reluctantly laid Cye's head down on the pillow and moved back worried. Rowen put an arm on his shoulder making him jump slightly, "Ro..do you think Sage can do it?"  
  
"Only one way ta find out."  
  
Kento nodded and watched Sage as his put his hands over Cye's chest. A bright green light engulfed the room.  
  
"Wisdom" Sage whispered, his sub-armor appeared and a gold light flowed from Sage into Cye.  
  
As soon as it started it was over. Sage leaned back weakly and was caught by Ryo. "Woah dude that was totally cool."  
  
"Cye? Love wake up.." Kento pulled Cye into his lap.  
  
Cye's eyes opened, his skin no longer flushed by fever and his breathing was more or less normal. "Kento.." The British Ronin whispered weakly.  
  
Kento nodded then looked over to Sage who was being helped by Ryo and Rowen.  
  
"How is he?" Ryo walked over to him after they had helped Sage to the couch. Kento nodded his head saying everything was ok. "Good."  
  
Cye tired to sit up but it didn't work to well, instead his elbows buckled under his weight and he fell back hard on Kento. "Ungh…" Kento groaned as his lover fell back hard hitting him in the chest. "Man, don't try it love."  
  
Cye reluctantly gave up after three tries and snuggled closer to Kento falling asleep. "I just hope for his sake that Dais doesn't attack anymore tonight."  
  
Ryo and the others voiced their agreements.  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!! [Hint: The more reviews I get the more chapters I add. *giggles*]  
  
~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Lover's Nightmare  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~~  
  
Okies!! ^_^ Hey hey!  
  
~~~  
  
"So do you think it's safe to go back to bed?" Asked Sage looked around.  
  
Then a thought came to their minds, why didn't Mia or any of the others wake up? The fight wasn't exactly what you would call quiet. Rowen ran up the stairs and looked in every room. To his surprise they were all sleeping. He walked back down stairs scratching his blue hair confused, "Dey all are sleepin'."  
  
"WHAT? How could they have slept through what just happened?"  
  
"Maybe Dais did something."  
  
Rowen nodded and let Sage put his arms around his neck. "Yup. Yo prolly right."  
  
"Well.." Sage sighed tiredly, "There is nothing we can do right now. Let's all go back to bed."  
  
Kento nodded and picked Cye up then walked up the stairs. Sage dragged Rowen behind him and Ryo followed after him.  
  
Dais watched them go to sleep, "Mastor Talpa, when do I get my prize?"  
  
"Patience Dais. Patience. You will have him to your own by tomorrow night." Talpa boomed.  
  
Dais bowed, "Yes Sire!"  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
~~  
  
Ooo now the plot thickens… *laughs evily * Hehehe review and I MIGHT think about posting another chapter…depends how "good" the reviews are.  
  
~~ 


End file.
